htfdimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Remain Seated
Remain Seated is a Happy Tree Friends Dimensions episode. It takes place in dimension 4. Roles Starring *Flippy *Gus *The Mole Featuring *Lammy *Toothy *Jack *Giggles Appearances *Pierce *Nutty Plot It's a fun day at the amusement park and we see many generic tree friends from afar. At one of the parks restaurants we see Flippy and the Mole eating some chicken drum sticks. After this, Flippy looks up at the the large roller coaster and looks uneasy, but he and the Mole walk over to the line anyways. Pierce is in the line and is getting annoyed by Nutty's constant chattering. Pierce punches Nutty's back, resulting in Nutty stopping, and Jack glaring at him. Flippy and the Mole arrive and take their places. We see the line looking up excitedly as the roller coaster goes down it's track. Flippy however, still looks uneasy, worried about his PTSD. Gus is in line and he encourages Flippy to ride it. Flippy thinks about it but agrees. The line moves up and everyone is able to get in their seats. Gus runs in and pushes Jack, racing to get a seat in the first car. Flippy and the Mole sit by each other in the second car along with Pierce and Jack. Nutty and the others get in the final two cars. The ride starts and before it goes up the hill we see a sign that says no standing up in the seats, as there are no seat belts. As the coaster starts climbing some of the tree friends cheer and the Mole gives a thumbs up. As it gets closer to the top Nutty gets extremely hyper from some candy he ate before he got in and falls off the cart. Jack tries to catch him but he can do nothing as the coaster starts going downhill. Gus stands up in his seat and laughs. There is a visible broken track, and Flippy notices causing him to flip out. Everyone screams as the cart jerks up and causes Lammy to fly out. The cart lands, however, but Flippy gets in the front cart and tosses Gus off the ride. Giggles and Toothy panic, but have nowhere to run. Flippy grabs Toothy by the ear and holds him, making his feet get scraped by hitting the carts wheels. After this Flippy just drops Toothy. Pierce, seeing a bar used for maintenance work approaching gets up and grabs it to try and get off. However the roller coaster is going so fast he only succeeds in ripping his hands off. Giggles gets thrown out of the cart but luckily lands on another section of the ride. Meanwhile Jack, who is holding on for his life yells in terror at Pierce's blood on him. Flippy quickly charges and jumps into the cart, but apparently forgot about the Mole, who is still sitting in place. He bumps into him, causing him to fall in between the carts getting shredded. The Mole, who apparently is just now realizing that something is wrong, reaches his hand out looking for Flippy. He ends up grabbing the track and also gets shredded under the cars. Giggles finally getting up from her fall stumbles a little on the track. As soon as she gets up however the coaster rushes down and hits her. The roller coaster heads up again but gets stuck at the top. The last 2 cars burst into flames and detach going backwards. Jack, who is now alone, gently rocks the carts forward and he rolls into the station. He runs off in horror after the ride stops. We then see Lammy with two broken legs crawling as a roller coaster goes across the tracks over her. A screw falls and bonces off her head as the episode ends. Deaths *Nutty falls of the roller coaster *Gus is thrown off the ride and lands on a wooden pole *Toothy's foot is skinned to the bone and then falls to his death *Pierce bleeds to death *Flippy is crushed between the roller coaster carts *The Mole is also crushed under the carts. *Giggles is hit by the coaster. *Seven generic tree friends are burnt to death or jump off. Category:Dimension 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:TV episodes